Chaos, Youth and Experience
by MikiNare
Summary: This is a story based around a growing friendship between Billy and Alan when Billy was still in school. Ian Malcolm can be found in large quantities too.
1. Chaos that is Dr Malcolm

Hey hey! This just came to me one morning. Still have no idea where it's going, but I'm sure I'll find some plot on the train or in my bed. Lol. Hope you enjoy and please review if you like!

**Chapter One – Rowdy Students and the Chaos That Is Dr Malcolm**

Alan Grant frowned, cleared his throat and continued to give his long and tedious lecture on Velociraptors. He could see all the students move restlessly, doodling in their notebooks, crossing and un-crossing their legs, but it was the presence of a young man who sat five rows from the back to his left that was repeatedly distracting him from his own notes.

The boy was having a thumb war it seemed with some blonde girl and then laughed loudly, not caring that he was interrupting a lecture. He then chucked a pen at one of his classmate's head and threw his head back giggling when his friend's attempt at retaliation ended with smacking another boy with a rubber.

Alan cleared his throat once more and smoothed out the paper in front of him.

"Raptors were not just smart; they were capable of communicating to a degree we never imagined. They worked as a team to bring down large prey and used coordinated attacks to ensure a successful hunt….."

More laughter from the back and this time the boy had turned round completely in his seat to face a group of girls behind him who he was now telling them a story that had them all blushing and giggling in a flirtatious manner.

"Excuse me!" Alan grumbled into his microphone. Other students in their midst of quietly chattering ceased immediately all too aware of the reputation of Dr Grant when he gave students into trouble. The young man didn't silence, he just continued to get louder oblivious to the fact that everyone was staring at him and that he had the eye of disdain focused on him by the lecturer.

"Excuse me!" He repeated with just a hint of a shrill to his voice. Alan's temper bubbled easily when it came to him being interrupted in a subject he loved. The boy now got the hint as his friend dug an elbow into his ribs. He looked up and turned around quickly. Then he gave a cheeky wave and grinned.

"What's your name?" Dr Grant asked in a disapproving tone. He saw the boy mouth a name, noticing the absence of 'sir' at the end, but he was too far away for him to be able to pick it up clearly. He squinted leaning on the surface that held his lecture notes.

"Louder, please?"

"Billy Brennan." A girl said at the front and then blushed, ducking her head.

"Well, Mr Brennan, I'd like you to stay behind after this lecture to discuss some views on manners."

The boy scowled as his friend beside him giggled unsympathetically.

"Tough luck, Billy."

"Shut up." He mumbled.

Alan Grant finished swiftly noticing the time and delegated homework to everyone that was to be completed for the following week. The class moaned their annoyance and stood up in a mad rush for the exit. One of those leaving was Billy Brennan who had no intention of staying behind when soccer practice was due to start. He was pushing passed his friends getting one step out the exit when a hand clamped on the collar of his t-shirt and he was hauled to the side, landing ungracefully into a broad chest.

"Hey! Get off!" He yelled and pushed against the body.

"I believe Dr Grant asked you to stay behind."

The boy looked up and growled at the tall man, with black sunglasses covering his eyes and a mop of unruly black hair on top his head. His hands were surprisingly cold in the afternoon heat and he tried to shrug the hands off when they touched the back of his neck.

"Who the hell are you?" He tried once more to pull at the man's forearm to get him free from the grip, but the man just smiled patiently and turned to look in the lecture hall, finding one Dr Grant approaching the pair.

"Ah, Dr Malcolm." He said with a pleased smile and shook the man's free hand. "I see you stopped Mr Brennan from evading our talk."

Billy mumbled something under his breath and Ian Malcolm swung him round to face Alan with two hands clamped on each shoulder.

"Sure did. He either has short-term memory loss or was sprinting off to soccer practice."

"Soccer practice?" Alan asked with a knowing smile.

"Did that not start nearly ten minutes ago?" Ian leered, squeezing the boy's shoulders. He tried to shrug away, but was trapped from moving very far by Alan.

"Mr Brennan. You were very distracting in my lecture today…."

"Was it my ass?" Billy asked, straight-faced.

Alan stumbled over his words, completely taken back with the lack of respect or care.

"Mr Brennan." He repeated loudly as he saw Ian muffle a smirk and giggle into his palm. "I will not have you talking through my lectures or distracting other students. Do you understand?"

"Sure."

"As a punishment I want you to come back here after your classes today and help me tidy up the lab before you go home. Is that clear?"

He clenched his jaw and nodded. Ian poked him in the back with his index finger.

"I can't hear you, kid."

"Yes."

He poked him again.

"Yes, sir." He said curtly. "Can I go now?"

"Yes, but be back here at four o'clock sharp." Alan stated, shaking his head as the boy rushed off.

"Kids, huh?" Ian Malcolm laughed lightly and watched the boy disappear through a door.

"What brings you here, Ian?" Alan asked, a growing suspicion surfacing.

"Alan, Alan. Can I not visit an old friend without having an ulterior motive?"

The older man raised an eye-brow sceptically. The raven-haired man laughed and held up his hands surrendering.

"Okay, I give. I've got a permanent position teaching at this school."

"What?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be working right alongside you from now on, Dr Grant."

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"Me and you - taking on another set of monsters together."

Alan closed his eyes and drew one hand down his face. Between rowdy students and the chaos that was Dr Ian Malcolm, Alan knew he'd be driven into early retirement.

"Come on, I checked your timetable. We've both got the next hour off. Let's grab some lunch and catch up."

"Can't wait." Alan mumbled and turned, stepping in time with his friend.

**Author's Note**: What do you think? Do you like? Please review. I'd love to hear what you think. Oh, I'd also like to thank Taisia Kuno for her story entitled 'We Can Be Heroes'. It inspired me to write a story with my favourite Jurassic Park characters. XD


	2. 5000 Ways Dr Grant Can Bore You To Tears

**Chapter Two – 5000 Ways Dr Grant Can Bore You To Tears**

"What's the punishment then? 5000 word essay on the many ways Grant can put students to sleep?"

Billy snorted at the joke and pulled on his soccer boots.

"I've to tidy some lab after class."

"That sucks."

"Better than writing an essay I guess."

"You going?"

"I dunno. See how I feel."

"Let's go kick their asses." Billy's friend grinned and indicated the opposition players. Billy matched his grin and sauntered out on to the park, stretching his arms above his head. It was a beautiful day and Billy never felt more alive when he was outside in the sunshine. He had always been active and energetic, taking part in nearly every sport at the University. He did snowboarding, football, basketball, tennis, hockey and even took beginners lessons in paragliding. Classes came second in Billy's list of priorities at university. He read a lot, but became restless easy. He always had to be active, always had to be just ahead of everyone else. The young man was smart and sensitive, but he hid it under a layer of immaturity and cockiness. He was popular with girls and had many friends, but still inside he was hollow, lacking something major in his life. He never allowed himself to feel vulnerable and never dated anyone seriously. Even his close friends were kept to a certain distance. He had always lived alone and never had anyone he was very close to and this way of life was everything he knew. His philosophy was that we were born alone and we die alone, why should life be any different? It was a sad life he lead that he focused on materialistic things and sport and never let anyone penetrate the barriers he had constructed around his heart and soul. No one knew the real Billy Brennan and this thought was the main force that drove him into sobs at night. He would hug his pillow and smother his anguish into his arms. No one really cared. Each morning would be met with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes and a flirtatious comment to pretty girls that never had any truth to it and then he could pretend that he was happy and that life was really worth living for.

"Let's go play some ball." He told himself as the whistle blew and the game began.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm part of the physics department teaching kids about Chaos Theory."

Alan cleared his throat to dispatch his laugh and sipped his coffee. Ian frowned and pulled at his croissant, stuffing it into his mouth.

"I'm sure that will go down a treat."

"Unlike your dino bones."

Alan sat quietly unable to think of a comeback. He sighed and suddenly looked weary. He sat his cup down and clasped his hands together in front of his face.

"The truth is, Ian, it's getting harder and harder to get up in the morning."

"Alan, I know you're old, but you're not that old."

"That's not what I mean. The enthusiasm is gone. I feel like I'm droning on and on and no one is listening. Nobody cares. Take that kid today. He probably never even took one word of what I said in. They're all focused on the future now. No one cares about the past anymore. They take my class in the off chance I'll tell them all about the Park."

Alan and Ian shared a look and a thousand horrifying memories burned through their minds. They never made a habit of talking about that part of their life.

"You're bound to get kids who are taking the class for somewhere to sleep for an hour, but focus on the ones who want to be there, who are hanging on your every word."

Alan nodded and sipped his coffee once again.

"Yeah."

"How is life at home?"

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you know Ellie is married now and I'm still with Sarah. Aren't you lonely?"

"I miss not having the constant company like when we were at digs, but I also like the quiet. Besides, I'll be seeing a lot more of you now that you're working here."

"You live in such a big house though. It's got like six bedrooms!"

"Ian, it has three. Hardly massive."

"I still think you should start dating."

Alan choked into his cup.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with the real Ian Malcolm?" He demanded.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're asking me about my personal life and not once have you tried to enforce your views about evolution of life or your precious chaos."

"I was being nice."

"Yeah, well, stop it, it's unnatural."

Ian chuckled and waved a hand to the waitress for the bill.

"I really must get back to class."

"Yes, I should too."

"What you going to do about the Brennan kid?"

"I'll keep him for an hour and get him to organise equipment in the lab."

"Do you think he'll show?" Ian asked, placing down a twenty dollar bill.

"If he doesn't we'll both see plenty of him to get our own back." Alan stated grimly.

"How so?"

"I checked his file before we left for lunch and guess what other class he's picked this semester." Alan smiled and pointed to Ian.

"Oh, this is too good to be true. We can grind him down to pulp between the two of us."

Alan shook his head and stood up putting on his jacket.

"Don't get too mean, Ian."

"Would I?"

Both men laughed softly and made their way back to their own departments.

"It was nice catching up with you." Alan admitted. He really did like Ian Malcolm when he wasn't being so obtuse.

"Can't say the same about you." He yelled, walking away and waving a hand above his head.

"I take that back." Alan muttered and walked into the lecture hall ready to bore another hundred pupils with his historical facts and figures.

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to Terrrarock for reviewing Chapter 1. You're such a star. Thank you also for following my fanfiction. Hopefully see you in later chapters of this!**


End file.
